Firmware and software installed in a terminal device may be updated via a network. A user of the terminal device may remotely obtain the latest version of firmware/software installed in the terminal device via a network. For example, Firmware Over-the Air (FOTA) technology may be used for updating firmware/software installed in the terminal device wirelessly.